A scientific meeting is proposed focused on women and alcoholism with the following aims: 1) to identify major research areas for prevention and treatment, 2) to stimulate multi-disciplinary research, 3) to identify future research directions, 4) to stimulate collaboration between researchers and clinicians, and 5) to publish a monograph on conference outcomes. Organized around eight themes--epidemiology, psychi-social factors, physiological factors, special populations, treatment, prevention, professional roles and policy implications--the conference format will offer a presentation in each area by a nationally known scholar followed by several research reports on that theme, and then, in a workshop, an opportunity for participants to interact with the presenters. Scholarships will be offered to a select group of participants in order to stimulate additional research activities.